


天选之子

by lidaliu6



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidaliu6/pseuds/lidaliu6
Summary: “我会让什么样的alpha标记我？天啊，我的眼光很高的，那一定要是个天选之子了，你知道的。”
Relationships: LeBron James/Dwyane Wade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 蜜桃起泡酒

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定  
> 无逻辑自嗨型产物，ooc预警

DWade是一个相当外放的omega，他从不屑于像大多数同类一样假扮成无趣的beta，派对、夜店、狂欢、性爱，他享受自己身为一个极具魅力的omega吸引到的或贪婪或仰慕的目光，也有实力应对身为omega可能遇到的麻烦。  
“球场上贴贴胶布就算了，我这么好闻，场下再嗑药盖住这个味儿可就太可惜了。”他向提问的记者眨眨眼，引起了一阵轻松的笑声。的确，他的信息素闻起来像是带着蜜桃味的起泡酒，分化后不知多少人曾经为他那醉人的甜味而倾倒。“我会让什么样的alpha标记我？天啊，我的眼光很高的，那一定要是个天选之子了，你知道的。”  
————————————————————————

在DWade和LeBron已经相识十几年后，LeBron还是偶尔会回忆起他们第一次交手的那场比赛，那时他和DWade都还没有如今沉淀后的技巧和经验，两个上帝的宠儿凭借着卓越的身体素质肆意猛冲突破，然后接上飞跃而起的暴力流扣篮，让全场为之发出海啸般的欢呼，他发自内心地欣赏这个对手不逊于自己的强大实力和追求胜利的热情。  
然后是味道，比赛结束后DWade撕下了后颈上的阻隔胶布，LeBron第一次闻到了他的信息素，球场上的味道混乱不堪，他们之间还隔着大片的人群，然而LeBron就是能清晰地闻到他，那让他联想到香槟——胜利后肆意喷洒的香槟酒，细小的气泡卷着酒精直冲脑门，带来让人血脉偾张的刺激感。不过那和香槟又不完全一样，LeBron喜欢香槟，因为香槟总和胜利绑定，他痴迷于追求胜利，对品尝香槟酒却并没有过多的兴趣。但DWade的味道让他喉咙发干，他想要切实地捕捉住这个味道，像抱住一个冠军奖杯一样，把气味的主人拥入怀中。


	2. 年轻的王

他有点控制不住自己在记者问题的间隔去回忆他们的每一个第一次。

DWade大LeBron差不多三岁，又比LeBron爱玩的多，总是喜欢在LeBron面前扮出一副经验丰富、高他一等的样子，这种幼稚的行为从他们成为队友的第一天就开始了。  
————————————————————————  
第一顺位、最佳新秀、天之骄子、年轻的王……LeBron James离开他的王国克利夫兰，为了一枚渴望已久的戒指，为了追寻他垂涎的那胜利的味道。  
27岁的DWade在迈阿密的一家酒店里迎接他这位新队友，他们作为对手已经足够熟悉了。DWade看着远处向他走来的LeBron —— 他穿着一件合身的灰色短袖，青色的纹身像某些神秘的图腾一样盘踞在肌肉虬结的手臂上，玻璃幕墙透过的光照到他的身上，他从大堂西装革履的人群中穿过，像是狮子踱步在羊群中间。LeBron的目光突然锁定了他，然后咧起嘴角，形成一个友善的表情。但他的眼神里除了友好还有别的东西在涌动，那很容易分辨，它是猎手的眼神。  
DWade迎上前和他的新朋友打招呼，他喜欢猎手捕猎的故事，他带着笑意看向LeBron黑色的眼珠，偷偷散发出一点蜜桃味的甜香试探，意料之中地看到LeBron呼吸一滞的样子。哦，一个自以为是的alpha。伸出手，他抱住这个年轻的高个子，笑得一脸轻松，他们贴得不能再近了。“嗨，迈阿密欢迎你。”略低的身高让他的吐息自然喷洒在对方的肩头和脖颈，他侧过头得意地看着lebron的喉结滚动、皮肤发烫 —— 看，还是一个正经历青春期的傻瓜alpha。  
他转过来和LeBron拉开距离，他才不屑于什么omega和alpha之间可笑的从属关系、更不屑于一个抛弃自己领土的旧王。DWade带着那点残存的起泡酒味微抬着头和LeBron的视线相对，LeBron向来不可一世的眼睛里倒映着DWade同样骄傲凌然的脸:“欢迎来到 **我的** 球队， **我的** 城市。”—— 在这里我才是捕猎者，我才是迈阿密的王。

LeBron瞳孔微微放大了一下，他感到身体里血液流动的速度都在那一瞬间快得让他窒息，他感到羞辱、恼怒、以及难以遏制的兴奋。  
从那一刻开始，Dwyane Wade这个名字划进了LeBron的愿望清单——和那个金闪闪的冠军奖杯并列。


	3. 领袖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们的磨合期

“我经历过的搭档都很好……这和属性无关……他们……”他在门外等得有点不耐烦。这该死的都是什么问题，他对DWade近些年的好脾气感到有点郁闷。

————————————————————————  
他从来都不是DWade最相配的搭档。两个不匹配的齿轮并排摆放在那里，不能为球队机器带来应有的帮助。  
球队不需要两个领袖、球权分配、Pat Riley的指挥……这些问题像房间里的大象——他们在不断赢球，那一年的迈阿密热火队是那样的势不可挡，他们两人都可以取得25分的场均，但他们都知道有什么不对劲——他们不是1+1>2的相得益彰，而是大概等于1.6的互相迁就。  
LeBron始终有一种寄人篱下的不适应，所有人都在无声地表示:热火是DWade的，你只要扮演好合格的罗宾。LeBron可以做好一切:得分手、核心、支柱……但他唯独不擅长做罗宾。  
他努力掩盖这一切，他和DWade实际上相处得不错，DWade足够大度地让出了一大部分球权，他没有理由和立场要求更多。LeBron觉得他们已经非常幸运，面对阵容不佳的小牛，即使他不在最好的状态，也能轻松拿下总冠军，或许这之后他们会有所改变。  
然而天神附体般的Dirk带病率领着残兵给这两个曾经目空一切的年轻人送来刻骨铭心的教育。LeBron突然忘记了该怎么打球，失了魂一样把球丢给DWade，最后，在全世界的嘲讽和谩骂声中，他们输掉了总冠军。  
赛后拥抱时，LeBron感受到DWade浑身细微的颤抖，他咬紧牙，在那些不怀好意的镜头中心拼命抑制住了崩溃的泪水，轻轻拍了拍DWade的背。  
他们把自己关在一个小房间里，谁也不想说话。LeBron低头盯着自己的手，好像那双手有什么和平常不一样似的。他想，如果DWade骂他一顿，他也没什么好辩解的，他打得实在太糟了，完全辜负了DWade的努力。但他那点可怜的尊严让他不想做那个主动道歉的人，甚至不想开口谈起这场失败的比赛。  
他们就这么沉默着僵持了很久，大概二十分钟，或者更长，直到DWade传出一声轻轻的叹息。  
“我的膝盖很疼。”LeBron困惑地抬起头，看到DWade抱着左腿，额头抵在膝盖上，他的声音听上去罕见的脆弱。  
“从季后赛第二轮开始……我明年不一定能打这么久了……我的膝盖真的很疼。”他们之间胶着得像是结了冰一样的气氛开始松动。隔着一段距离，LeBron闻到了那股熟悉的甜味，这让他感到不知所措。他这才注意到DWade又没有贴胶带，他的信息素正不受控制地从腺体渗出来，显然，DWade的情绪在崩溃的边缘。他立刻下意识地去摸自己的脖子，还好，他的胶布还牢牢地粘在后颈上。  
DWade深深呼吸了一下，接着出声:“你、我，还有Pat，我们都明白……”LeBron重新开始紧张起来，意识到DWade即将要说的话会永远地改变他们和球队，无论更好还是更糟，永远地。“我以为保持原样会是好办法，就像我和Shaq那时候……”DWade带着叹息摇摇头，“我不觉得Pat做错了什么，他把我们聚到一起，他了解我的一切。”  
“但他不够了解你，他不明白你怎样才可以、就像在克利夫兰一样……而我知道你本来能做得更好。”DWade声音很闷，根本组不成完整的句子，但是LeBron立刻明白了他是什么意思，他的心跳开始加快，不确定是因为他的话还是他的信息素，亦或是两者都有，他攥紧手等待着DWade的下一句话，但是DWade突然又一次安静下来。  
过了几十秒，就在LeBron想把他拉起来看看他是不是出了什么状况时，DWade突然抬起了头。他用左手手背盖着眼睛，好像下了极大的决心一样，终于松开被咬得发肿的下唇，哑着嗓子出了声:“为了明年的冠军…… 这是你的球队了……我要你做回你自己。”  
LeBron觉得心脏似乎被狠狠打了一拳，那种钝痛感不是输掉第四场时的悲愤，而是另一种复杂的感情。他终于明白了，DWade永远会是这支球队的灵魂，无论DWade是否把领袖的位置暂时让给自己——他可以牺牲自己所有的一切，那些LeBron看重的地位、健康、尊严、球权——只要为了热火能够再次捧起奖杯，DWade可以放弃一切。  
于是LeBron再也不能保持镇定的样子，他起身越过他们中间的那张桌子去抱住DWade，在那个晚上第一次开口:“抱歉，我很抱歉。”DWade的头抵在他的肩膀上，止不住地战栗，他们终于与自己和对方和解，LeBron的声音带上了哽咽“我发誓，我们会做得更好。”  
两个齿轮各自挫掉了一部分让彼此匹配，他们永远地改变了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文为又臭又长的典范。本来想给自己写篇肉吃，咋还吃不上了呢……


	4. 最好的队友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们能如此出色，很大一部分是因为他们把生活和工作分的很清楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有肉，ooc，请注意避雷。
> 
> 分割线前为现在，分割线后为勒布朗的回忆。
> 
> cabbie是cabbie present节目的那个主持人。

“所以你记住没有，海湾市场新开的那家餐厅，他想去来着。 ”路过的Udonis习惯性地拽住守在采访室门口的LeBron聊起了迈阿密的近况，“你又订了四季酒店？我真搞不懂你为什么不直接去他家住，十几年——”  
LeBron推了这个老队友一把让他小点声。Udonis是少数知道他们内情的人。  
————————————————————————

媒体最喜欢追逐更衣室故事，alpha多的球队内部有没有争斗?beta领袖能否压得住alpha新秀？球队里的omega是否被排斥……  
而他和DWade这里有些特殊，一部分人渴望看到这两个同样强势的领袖有摩擦，同时也有一部分人渴望他们之间的……桃色新闻。毕竟那可是Dwyane Wade，从他公开属性后还能高顺位被选入联盟，他的绯闻一直是人们津津乐道的话题。无数的镜头几乎一刻不停地对准他们，就算是无中生有也要挖出点什么。  
媒体没能找到这支球队的罅隙。他们第二年磨合得相当好，他承认这主要归功于DWade全方位的让步，但同样的，因为LeBron在球场上，DWade终于可以放心地坐到板凳席上冰敷他的膝盖。  
无论球场上还是球场下，他们之间往往只需要一个眼神和一个手势对方就能心领神会。即使大众和媒体绞尽脑汁杜撰出他们之间的明争暗斗，但他们的默契表现粉碎了一个又一个谣言。这支球队高效地运转着，他们有足够的信心，这一年能走得更远。  
但是媒体的镜头捕捉到了一些摩擦以外的问题:他们之间的确相处得很好——或者说，有点太好了。LeBron禁不住一次又一次把目光黏在DWade的背后、越来越多的身体接触、他们闹作一团时好像把其他人隔在了一层玻璃罩外面……那太明显不过了。

“我们之间的化学反应非常好，这让我们赢球就像吃饭一样容易。”DWade一只手勾着LeBron的脖子，嘻嘻哈哈地接受采访，“Six，我最爱的队友。”  
LeBron为这句话皱了下眉。DWade很聪明，清楚媒体想要什么——有时候你需要主动给出媒体想要的，而不是让他们去捕风捉影。当你大方地面对质疑时，媒体反而会觉得无趣——但这并不意味着LeBron能像他一样毫不在乎地说出这些话。  
“你知道我们为什么这么默契吗？他真是一个完美的alpha，我喜欢他的味道，”DWade脸上写满了调侃，“我的一项训练内容就是和他亲密，这样我们就能在球场上感受到彼此了。哈哈哈，当然，你可以去问问UD，我们也是这样培养默契的。”  
LeBron对着镜头笑了起来，眼神却有点不耐烦，他默默地推了一把几乎挂在他身上的DWade，希望对方能正经一点。  
就算是面对媒体，他也不喜欢DWade这样的态度，好像这是一件可以拿来开玩笑的事情。如果DWade对他们之间的关系表现得毫不在意，那么只有一种可能，LeBron不是那个特殊的人。  
我比Udonis强多了，LeBron不甘心地想，我至少是你的炮友。

他和DWade搞在一起实在算不上意外。LeBron一开始就表现出了对DWade的兴趣，DWade也并不介意多一个优质的炮友。在第二年很早的时候，某场大比分获胜的常规赛后，他们在无人的角落并排坐着，聊刚才的比赛、开队友的玩笑。他们的大腿紧挨着，LeBron能够从那块相贴的皮肤感受到DWade略高于他的体温。他好像讲了一个笑话，DWade大笑着拍他的腿，他们像两个孩子一样闹作一团。然后不知道为什么，那股蜜桃起泡酒味突然钻了出来，他偏过头看向DWade，正好撞进对方蒙着水雾的双眼。DWade舔舔自己丰润的嘴唇，视线暗示性十足地从上往下扫过LeBron的全身，然后停留在他的腰间。他顿住了，DWade醉人的信息素本来就有极大的诱惑力，更不要说现在他显然是在……勾引自己。  
LeBron能感觉到自己已经硬起来了，因为他的信息素，因为他热辣的视线，或者仅仅因为他是Dwyane Wade。他有点急躁地站起身，刚迈出一步，一只高温的手拽住了他的胳膊。DWade比平时略低的声音带着疑问:“你不想要?”LeBron就转身猛地提着DWade的衣领把他从凳子上拽起来摁在墙上接吻。然后抬起腿把房间的门踹上，“只是关个门。”换来DWade一阵低笑。  
“你做的时候也不摘胶布?”DWade一边扯着LeBron的短裤一边好心情地调笑。  
“你不在意让别人闻出来的话。”他的团队一直让他营造一个冷静又强大的完美alpha形象，但在DWade面前，他完全不介意露出更多不为人知的一面。他给了DWade一个眼神，低下头指指自己的胶布，DWade就了然地去撕，不过用的是嘴。他能感觉到对方柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，在后颈上落下一个让他心痒的亲吻，然后用温热的带着湿意的舌头舔过胶布的边缘，慢慢地带起胶布的一角，最后用牙齿轻轻撕了下来。顿时一股龙舌兰酒的味道充满了整个房间，这股味道浓烈而辛辣，好像带着热度一样让人头脑发晕，就像LeBron这个人一样充满了侵略性。他看着DWade喝醉一样变得浑身发烫，发出更多他喜欢的甜味。  
“我眼光不错”DWade看着LeBron的阴茎吹了声口哨，他在撕胶布的同时顺便扯下了LeBron的短裤，LeBron已经被他撩拨得完全硬了起来。DWade伸手去够一旁的挎包，从里层翻出了一只套子，撕开包装，然后一边继续刚才的接吻，一边熟练地给LeBron带上。LeBron细致地舔咬着DWade的嘴唇，感受着他的手不安分地在自己的腹肌和大腿上抚摸。  
这个场景他肖想已久，他用右手摁着DWade的头让他离得更近一点，用舌头在DWade的口腔里画圈，和他的舌头纠缠，轻咬他的嘴唇，伸出左手去揉捏他的屁股。DWade看起来很满意LeBron的接吻技术，他一边发出喘息，一边热烈地回吻。  
等到这个激烈而绵长的吻结束时，DWade已经被摆弄得有点凌乱，他上唇有点发肿，脸上挂了点口水，衣服被拽得皱巴巴的，浑身散发的热意隔着几厘米LeBron都能感受到。DWade脱去自己的球衣和球裤，LeBron正欣赏他泛着光亮的肉体时，手被DWade轻轻拉到了嘴边，然后亲吻了他的掌心。天，他在舔我的手——他柔软的舌头细细地舔过LeBron的掌心和虎口，露出一点牙齿轻轻咬LeBron带着硬茧的手指，他舔地慢而细致，舌头灵活地卷着唾液涂满LeBron的每一根手指，直到LeBron几乎整个手掌都亮晶晶的。他最后抬起眼睛和LeBron对视，含着LeBron的食指和中指做了个深喉的动作，这让LeBron觉得自己的血液里都像掺了酒精一样发热。他把手指从DWade嘴里抽出来，抱着DWade用右手够到他身后去扩张。DWade的后穴已经湿了，他就着手指上的唾液顺利挤进了一根手指，换来了怀里的一声呜咽，接着是第二根、第三根。LeBron一边亲吻着他的脖颈和下颚，一边尽量耐心地扩张，偶尔弯曲手指会获得DWade止不住的颤抖。  
“呜……可以了。”DWade微扬着头，舔了舔嘴唇，双眼紧闭。他卷翘的眼睫毛微微颤动着，像是蝴蝶在煽动翅膀，结实的臀部迎合着LeBron的手指晃动，背脊上挂着汗，雕刻般的肌肉线条被润得很亮，整个人散发着甜美的气味。他太完美了，LeBron在心里默默感叹。  
LeBron托起DWade的一条腿，慢慢挤了进去，他们两个同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
DWade的体内又热又软，充足的扩张让他不费太大力气就容纳下了LeBron那根加大号的阴茎。LeBron慢慢地向内顶，直到大半根都被DWade吞了进去，他停了下来，让DWade能够适应自己的尺寸。他们贴在一起，DWade紧紧攀住LeBron的背，屈起两条腿，顺从地让LeBron把自己整个人托起来，然后尽量放松身体，让LeBron完全地进入自己。“嗯……”他不断地转换呼吸让自己适应，DWade的内部绞紧了LeBron的阴茎，带着分泌出的液体不断按压收缩着，LeBron忍耐着冲动，直到怀里的人点头之后开始稳稳地操动。  
空间有限，这个站立的体位有点难以发挥，但也有很多好处。LeBron每一下都擦过他的敏感带，然后顶到他的最深处。因为这个姿势，DWade把头埋在LeBron的肩膀里呻吟，偶尔抬头索要一个亲吻，他支撑着DWade的全部体重，就好像DWade把控制权交给了自己。这个姿势不错，他想，试图忽略现在怀里的DWade几乎和自己一样重。他不断调整角度挺着腰，让DWade发出更多他喜欢的声音。DWade平时总是在笑着，当LeBron使足了劲操他时，他会不自知地提高音调发出一种类似于抽泣的呻吟，这示弱的样子满足了LeBron身为alpha的控制欲，让他想要更多地捉弄他。LeBron假装要放开他，微微松开了托着他的左手，吓得DWade反射性地用腿缠上他的腰，双手颤抖着抓他的后背，下意识夹紧了后穴，发出了一声惊喘。  
“嘶，你把我的后背抓疼了。”LeBron好心情地拍拍DWade的屁股，示意他放松一点，然后调整着角度继续冲撞，“你应该自己多动一动，这个姿势可用不到膝盖。”  
“嗯……如果你抱不动，那你得加练两组——啊!”他又一次擦过DWade那个最敏感的点，伶牙俐齿的DWade就只能软软地缠在他身上夹紧屁股挨操，除了喘息和呻吟再也说不出话。

“喂，你在想什么?”一只手拍上自己的后背，和回忆里有着相似的热度，“我已经替你答了两个问题了，Cabbie现在在问你。”  
“抱歉，我刚刚没听清楚。”  
被称为Cabbie的记者笑着重复了一遍:“LeBron，在你看来你和Dwyane Wade完美的化学反应能否持续到场下?”

完美?确实没有比他更适合自己的omega，就像上帝的另一件礼物。  
他突然想起球队上次去夜店时那个和DWade一起消失在角落里的陌生alpha，那一瞬间他罕见地觉得自己并非与众不同。  
DWade只有一点称不上完美，他不属于我。

于是他听见自己冷淡地说:“我爱他，他是一个很好的队友，就这样。”


End file.
